


My Friend the Demon

by Pikuna



Series: Dive into the Drabbles and AUs [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Los Angeles, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags and Characters to be added, Police, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex, Temptation, obscenity, vulgar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: Lesser Demons are sent to the human world where they have to tempt an assigned human to give in into their sins.Axel is a Lesser Demon of Pride and is sent to earth to tempt the police officer Akira, but that doesn't go as smoothly as he had hoped. Always bickering and fighting, they start to bond over time and Axel starts to loose focus on his task. But if Axel isn't able to tempt Akira, he will be banished into the deepest hell to suffer for all eternity.To make things worse, Axel's charges Roxas and Xion, little Imps who haven't acquired the status of a Demon yet, have followed him and cause trouble wherever they can.





	My Friend the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> It's a really wonderful coincidence that I got this idea for a Demon AU at the beginning of October.  
> Always loved this kind of AUs and I'm very motivated to write this, hopefully you guys will enjoy it as much as I do!  
> As soon as possible I will get an imagine of Demon!Axel.

_Have you ever wondered who gets to decide where a soul is going?_  
_Which one is granted access to heaven?_ _  
Or banished to hell for all eternity?_

_Well, there is no judge, no single institute who determines a soul's fate._

_Instead it is a constant fight between angels and demons for who gets the most souls for their realm. To increase the numbers of their armies for the Last Judgement._

_The purer a soul is, the harder it is for a demon to snatch it._

_But if you are a sinner...then you are fair game to them. And they will try everything to tempt you, to make you give in to your deepest desires. It’s in their nature...and a grand reward awaits those able to fulfill their final task._

 

* * *

 

Hell is said to be the darkest place in existence. And that was true. For the deepest parts where the souls were suffering day and night for the rest of existence.

But not so in other parts.

The upper caves of the underworld where dimly lighted by rivers of magma and the glow of will-o'-wisps, the leftover of weak souls.

A tall figure walked through one of those caves, standing out from the surrounding red and brown colors with it’s blue hues.

It’s eyes wandered around the lair, scanning the various rock formations. Little creatures were scurrying around, but fled with terrified squeaks under nearby rocks, whenever those eyes were about to spot them.

“AXEL!” the figure suddenly bellowed into the room, voice echoing from the walls, scaring the little creatures deeper into the cave.

A few minutes passed before the sound of flapping wings was heard and another figure landed besides the first one on a stone.

“Heard your lovely voice calling for me. What’s the matter Saix?” the newly arrived figure named Axel asked with a sharp grin. He was just as tall as the other one, Saix, but far more scrawny. And he blended in with the surrounding colors perfectly.

Saix just looked at Axel for a moment, apparently trying to tell him with his disapproving stare, that he wasn’t pleased to have waited so long.

“Lord Xemnas has decided to give the final task to you.”

Axel raised an eyebrow at this. “Seriously? What did I do to get the goodwill of the boss out of nowhere?”

“I vouched for you,” Saix answered, voice always in the same monotonous tone. “Despite your lack of discipline, you still have a high count of captured souls. So I suggested to give you the chance to prove yourself.”

“Awww, I’m really flattered,” Axel said mockingly, putting a clawed hand on his chest. “And that before _you_ get your chance. What gives? Don’t want to bother yourself with a human?”

“You know I’m more useful to our plan in my current position. And being Lord Xemnas right hand keeps me safe from any unnecessary fights.”

“Yeah, right. Still would love to know how many times you had to bend over for him to get that position,” Axel said with a smirk, leaning his head on his hand.

Saix ignored the quip and conjured a photo out of black smoke that he threw at him.

“Your target.”

With a cackling laugh Axel caught the photo and took a good look. It showed a young woman with red hair in a police uniform.

“A Lady Cop?” he asked, sounding rather surprised. “And I was expecting some athlete guy or a genius scientist. Those are more prone to give into pride.” Scratching his chin he looked at Saix. “You sure that this isn’t a job for a Greed or Envy Demon? Woman just _love_ being envy.”

At his question, Saix conjured a file and skimmed through it. “We analyzed her character and came to the conclusion that a pride sin would give us the best results.” He then looked up at the other Demon, the hint of a smile on his lips. “Unless you don’t feel up for this task, we can always sent someone-”

“Hey, I never said that!” Axel snarled and snatched the file out of Saix’s hands. “When you want a pride result, you get a pride result. Besides,...I like women in uniforms.” he added and leered at the photo.

“Just don’t get too distracted. And don’t forget about the procedure you have to follow.” Saix tried to warn him, but Axel only waved his words away.

“Yeah, yeah, I know how that all works. And don’t worry, I just want to mix work with _some_ pleasure.”

“Suit yourself,” Saix said and was about to leave, when he turned back again.

“Before you go, take care of the Imps. Put them inside a cage or something. No one wants to get bothered by them when you’re away.”

“Jeez, I won’t take _that_ long. Let the kids roam around for a few days, they won’t be that much of a bother.” Axel said, not so happy about Saix suggestion.

With a not so convinced hum Saix spread out his wings and flew out of the cave.

Sighing irritated, Axel watched the other Demon flying away, before his attention went back to the woman on the photo. Idly he drew with his claws over it, leaving little trails that started to catch fire.

“Well, Happy Halloween sweetheart,” he murmured and with a cackled dropped the photo.

It turned completely to ashes before it reached the ground.


End file.
